Attributes
150px|right Each warframe has a different style of play and a different set of abilities that make them unique from others of their Warframes. There are many traits that all warframes share as shown below. Health Health represents how much damage a Warframe can sustain before becoming incapacitated. Health is indicated as a red numeric value at the top right of the screen. While a Warframe is losing Health, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. Once the Warframe reaches 10% health, or below, a loud, heart beat like sound will also begin to pulse if the player has sound on. Most attacks will only damage Health when the Warframe's Shields have been drained. Poison Damage, which is performed by Toxic Ancients and Noxious Crawlers, will bypass shields while the player is near the creatures or clouds left behind from their death. Grineer Powerfists also have the ability to bypass shields due to the nature of their weapon. * The Vitality Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. Healing Health does not naturally regenerate. Warframes may activate equipped Health Packs or find Health Orbs to restore Health. The artifact Rejuvenation regenerates health of all team members at a rate of 1 health every 2 seconds. Trinity Warframes also have Health restoration powers. Incapacitation Downed Warframes appear as a red cross on the mini-map and will die in 30sec without help. They may crawl backwards ( the more time passes, the slower they crawl backwards ) and still use their Sidearm while downed. Warframes can be revived by holding the Action Key while nearby and facing them. While being revived, a blue bar will replace the red bar and increase. Multiple teammates reviving you at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full, the downed Warframe is revived and may resume using all equipment and powers as normal. Death and Revival Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or otherwise being a single player in a mission, or if team mates fail to get to a fallen Tenno before the red bar is depleted, the player must either revive or forfeit the game immediately. Players may reenter games with team mates in them. * More revives can be purchased at 3 per revive missing by navigating to the arsenal, under the warframe selector. * Every player will start the day with 4 revives for each warframe. Revives refill at 00:00 GMT. Not more than 4 revives can be held at a time. Shields Shields (and Sentinels) are a Warframe's first defense against damage. Shields are indicated as a blue numeric value at the top right of the screen. Most attacks damage the Shields and only reduce the Warframe's health once the Shields are drained. Shields regenerate after a short delay if the player can avoid taking damage from any source. * The Shield Restore consumable can restore 150 shield. * Trinity can restore all Health and Shields with the Blessing ability. * Mag can also restore shields with the Shield Polarize ability. * Redirection increases a the warframe's base shields by a percentage. * Fast Deflection increases the rate at which your shield recharges. * Some enemies have attacks that can completely drain a Warframe's shields, but these attacks are typically ineffective against Health. Energy Energy is used to power Warframe abilities. Warframes typically have three abilities that consume less than 100 energy, and one ability, often called an Ultimate or Ult, that uses 100+ Energy. Every mission a Warframe will begin with 50 Energy. During a mission they can gather more up to their maximum. * Energy can be picked up during a mission from Blue Orbs. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies will restore 25 Energy, while Orbs picked up from containers will restore 50. * The Energy Siphon Artifact slowly restores energy over the course of time during a mission. * Trinity's Energy Vampire allows a player to regain energy by damaging the target of the ability. Armor Armor mitigates a percent of the incoming damage. Armor only affects damage applied to a Warframe's Health and does not affect damage absorbed by its Shields. The damage reduction provided by the armor value can be calculated with the following formula: (armor)/(armor+100) = Damage Reduction This works out to ~9% damage mitigation for 10 armor frames, ~33% damage mitigation for 50 armor frames, 50% mitigation for 100 armor frames, and 60% mitigation for 150 armor frames. Alternatively, armor can be thought of in terms of its equivalent benefit in health. Each point of armor is equivalent to +1% total Health. * The Steel Fiber mod increases a Warframe's base armor. * Damage cannot be reduced lower than 1 by armor. needs confirmation * Rhino's Iron Skin ability does not grant armor, but rather decreases incoming damage by up to 80% (at max level) See Also * Warframes * Warframe Mods Category:Mechanics